


His curls or his smell

by teaseme_tommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Gay, Hotel Sex, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Lust, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaseme_tommo/pseuds/teaseme_tommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite his attempt to resist, Louis is overtaken with lust for his boy. Harry is the only one who turns him on like this. In this moment, nothing can stop them. They want nothing more than each other...</p>
            </blockquote>





	His curls or his smell

“I don’t’ get you Lou” Harry said, immediately contradicting himself by adding “well, I mean, I do get you, but”. Harry pauses, he’s trying to find the right words to let out his frustrations without upsetting his soft, but defensive boyfriend. “I thought you said we could be enough, remember, you even said to Julian that I should sing that bloody part.. why are you doing this to me?” he says, now sounding defeated and reminding Louis of the younger, more fragile Harry, the Harry who teared up every time he heard a sour word said about him or the other boys, the beautifully naïve one who persistently won everyone over in the end, the harry he fell in love with. “Haz.. ah I-I’m sorry, you think I want to make you feel like you’re not enough? Like you just said, I wrote the fookin line. I’m not the bad guy, they are.”

Louis looked over at him, sitting at the edge of the bed, legs spread open, elbows on knees, with an expression that said he was ready to fight, but expecting to lose. He can’t help but feel guilty, after all, he allowed it to happen time and time again. Louis always knew what he was doing, he knew exactly what he wanted, and he went for it. All those intense glares, seductive/playful smiles, subtle touches he knew drove Harry crazy, he couldn’t help himself. He played the game. But now, he can’t help but feel like he’s losing, like he has no control.

“I feel like I’ve lost control Harry, can’t you get that? Everyone knows, everybody thinks they’re experts and can predict our every move, they analyze uz and they think they know uz, and fuck, they’re right! 'Larry is real’ he mumbles to himself, ‘its fookin real’…Louis faintly smirks as he imagines the reaction that would follow if anyone heard him utter those words, Larry is real, he voices it to himself once more, to re-experience the power of the declaration as it left his lips the first time. In that moment he realized something, he does have power, he does have control.

Harry looks perplexed, and as quickly as his eyes fluttered, his expression changed. “but Lou, you just said it, they already know” his voice reflected his expression, simultaneously ridden with hesitation and conviction. He was so conditioned to deny Larry that he couldn’t quite wrap his mind around positing it, “if they know, then what’s the problem?

The two boys sat in silence for what felt like hours, but only seconds had passed. Harry was the first to break the tension.

"We'll then...I-I'm gonna go take a shower, we need to be at the premiere soon". he glances at the time; there is still a considerable amount of time before the show, but he feels he's getting nowhere fast. As if nothing was said, and as he's done many times before, Harry decides to 'move on', or rather, get a move on. 

Harry aggressively pulls his white T-shirt over his head and throws it against the bathroom door. Before the t-shirt even hits the ground Harry's eyes are staring into Louis'. He points his chin upward in the direction of the hotel room door, gesturing for him to leave. Louis, though, is unresponsive. His thoughts are delayed, his head is stuck in a moment a few seconds back, when Harry's T-shirt was flung across the room. He imagined what it smelled like, he knew the smell, he was stuck imagining that smell.

Just the thought of his scent gets Louis hard. He feels a twitch in his trousers. He tries to look down, carefully, without having Harry notice and draw further attention to the now visible lump in his pants. He still can’t believe how horny Harry makes him, no one ever, not even those football players he fantasized about growing up, no one makes Lou as hard as Harry does. ‘Things never change’ he thinks to himself. He feels Harry eyes piercing through him with one of his intense glares. Fuck. He noticed. How could he not, his cock is so erect its bulging out of his tight black jeans. Not knowing what to do, but knowing exactly what he wants, Louis clears his throat and utters “I can smell you”. He slowly leans his hand gently on his own thigh, slowly working his way up to the bulge. “I can smell you” he says again, this time staring straight back into Harry’s green eyes. Louis’ stomach twists, the butterflies in his gut leave him aching. Harry needs nothing more than this to decide he wants him this minute. He wants to fuck him so bad his erection is instant. Harry could never resist him, he just melts with any subtle sign of affection Louis sends his way. And especially in this moment, Harry feels vulnerable and defenceless, he wants nothing more than to feel Louis inside him, back where he belongs.

Harry, whose elbows were resting on his knees, his stance resembling an upright fetal position just seconds ago, has now leaned his back onto the bed, legs still drooping off the edge, chest somewhat lifted, effortlessly positioned so that his abdominals are slightly crunched and his huge bulge is in direct view. Through all his measured and unhurried movements he never took his eyes off Louis, who at this point has not been able to look up again at the man he’s burning with lust for. He finally gives in, eyes fixated on Harry’s lips, and without realizing, begins moistening his own; his warm tongue circling his mouth. With this, Harry’s body jolts forward, he feels his cock move. He is so turned on. All he could think of is Louis’ hot wet lips around his almost sorely hard cock. Without words the connection is made, the feeling is mutual and the objective is shared. Nothing can stop what will now ensue. Louis, who was seated across the bed in an increasingly uncomfortable arm chair, falls to his knees. His body movements are entrancingly slow as he crawls over to the edge of the bed where Harry legs are sprawled out. The anticipation is killing him, he can’t wait a minute longer and starts to unbutton his jeans. ‘No!’ Louis utters hastily, an instruction Harry immediately obeys. He throws down his hands and almost violently lets go of the zipper, resembling a young lad who just got caught stealing something at tesco. He loves when Louis takes control, he loves playing the part of the submissive curly boyfriend, and he sees it drives Louis crazy too. Louis finally reaches him, his body looks incredible, faultlessly toned, with slight hints of a golden tan. His cheeks are a flustered pink, closely matching his lips, brown oily curls resting provocatively on his sculpted shoulders. Louis reaches over to finish unzipping his jeans. He feels Harry’s boner through the thick material. Louis glances up at his eyes one last time before covering Harry’s cock with his tongue, engulfing every inch of It. He starts slow, moving his tongue around and around, teasingly lifting his head and letting out soft moans before coming back down and wrapping his mouth around the head of Harry’s dick. Harry is now losing all control, breathing heavy and releasing deep sighs of pleasure. "Oh Lou, suck me baby" he pleas, to which Louis so proudly responds "tell me you like it". "It feels so good, you’re mouth feels so fucking good... don't stop", he grunted with his deep voice. Louis continues blowing him, his thrusts getting deeper and more rapid. He sees Harry’s bodying growing tenser, warning him his lover’s close to climaxing. "Don’t cum", he whispers with a hint of resolve, "I want you inside me". Those words alone almost send him over the edge, but Harry controls himself, and he wants to be inside Louis more than anything right now. To be so close to him, to be in him.

Louis stands up, still fully clothed, erection still practically ripping through his jeans. His mouth wet and glistening. With Harry watching, he begins to undress. First he pulls off his Adidas jumper, over his head, slightly messing up his fringe. Fuck he looks so hot, Harry thinks to himself. He slides off his sweats and steps out of them. "Bite them off of me". He orders Harry to remove the last piece of material separating the boys. Harry leans in, keeping his eyes on Louis’, and gnaws at his underwear until his teeth are firmly clasped on the elastic. Relieved he was able to secure a hold, he slides them down around Louis’ knees, forcing himself to the ground to drag them further around his ankles. Louis walks over and quickly stretches over the bed, reaches for the lube and hands it to Harry behind him, "you know what to do baby". Louis can’t wait any longer, he wants Harry in his ass so badly. His hard cock is pressing up against the soft linen, just waiting for him. Harry hurriedly spreads some of the cold lube on his cock, places one knee on the bed, and slides into Louis’ tight hole. Louis screeches, followed by a whimper, "fuck me Harold". Harry does what his boyfriend tells him, thrusting in deeper and deeper, with strong movements. Their bodies are now aligned. Harry has one hand louis’ hip, the other placed on the bed for balance, clasping over Louis' hand. Their bodies are moving in sync, fucking, moaning, their own private ecstasy. Harry loves louis bubble butt, his ass so plump and tight, he watches himself move in and out of it. Louis grabs Harry's left hand that was placed on his thigh and slides it up to his lips, sucking on his middle finger the way he just sucked on his cock "cum inside me Harold". With a last groan Harry releases inside his boyfriends hot ass, the ferocious sound forcing Louis to cum as well.


End file.
